Synapsis 2
Walkthrough Office * Take the key. * Go through the portal. Foyer Enter the first room. Room 1: Childhood * Get the metal helm, leaning against the puppet theater. * Open the window with the bird. * Get the worm from next to the can on the floor, and put it in the birdcage. * Pick up the crank, and put it in the can. * Get the hammer, and give it to the puppet. * Take the item the skeleton is holding. * Leave, and enter room 2. Room 2: War * Get the hanging clock from the right. * Get the odd-shaped item in the doorway on the left. * Get the document from in front of the typewriter. * Click the typewriter. * Enter the words from the paper into the machine. * Get the three locations. ** These are different every time. * Click on the map. * Mouse over the numbers until you find your three locations. * Click on those three locations. (The order doesn't matter.) * Take the item next to the TV man. * Leave, and enter room 4. Room 4: Void * Get the yellow sticky note. * Click on the note to read it, and get the passcode. ** It's a simple substitution code, that results in: sesame * Push the power button on the floor. * Enter the passcode. * Enter the command: manual * Pick up the manual, then click it to read it. * There are four scrambled words: globe, plant, shield, table * Enter those words into the computer, any order. * Get the shield. * Get the numbers from the other three objects. This changes every time. * Enter them into the safe, in this order: plant, table, globe * Enter the portal. Room 4a: The Past * Click the grandfather clock to get the pendulum. * Open the door next to the clock, and enter the room. Room 4b: The Present * Get the wrench. * Get the mirror from the wall. * Re-enter the past. Room 4a: The Past * Use the wrench on the wheel (bottom left). * Open the curtains, between the two doors. * Put the mirror on the wall. * Go to the present. Room 4b: The Present * Take the item the robot is holding. * Leave, and enter room 3. Room 3: Reflection * Use the key on the chest. * Get the sword. * Get the clock face from the clock. * Put the two metal objects, the sword, and the shield on the right-hand suit of armor. * Enter the new room. Room 3a: Time * Put the pendulum in the grandfather clock. * Put the clock face on the clock to the right. * Put the hanging clock on the holder on the right-hand wall. * Turn the circles of the maze until the 1s have a path to the center, and the 0s lead to a dead end. * Get the fourth quarter circle. * Exit the rooms. The Hub * Click the giant circle in the middle. * Put the four quarter circles in it.